Sweet Obsession
by sofia313
Summary: He was the moral one of his family, he was supposed to be the noble gentleman, but there was nothing noble about the things he wanted to do to this sweet innocent girl. She was more than his very own drug, she was his obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random one shot.**

* * *

New Orleans, 1917

It was Thursday. To the most people in the Mikaelson household that didn't mean anything, it was just like any other day. To Elijah however, it was the day he had been looking forward the whole week. It was the day he would see _her_. She would smile at him, talk with him, ask about his week and actually be interested in hearing his answer. If he would try hard enough, he might even hear her laughing. The sound of her laughter had always fascinated him, it was always genuine. He had often seen her faking a smile, but never a laugh. When she leaned towards him to pour him more coffee, he had the opportunity the smell her softness. She smelled what he imagined angels would smell like; he could have spent the whole day just enjoying her scent.

He would have wanted to do so much more than smell her… No, he was in control the whole time, he had to be. He could look, but he couldn't touch. There were so many things about her he had managed to learn by just observing her. For example, when she was irritated, her bottom lip was twitching just a little and she always touched her left earlobe. Nothing else revealed what she was feeling; she had got used to control herself. One time he had seen her dealing with a man who would have made anyone to lose their temper; he had been nothing but rude and disrespectful, treating her like his own personal servant.

Elijah have had to really struggle to control himself, all he had wanted to do had been stood up, march to the jackass and teach him some manners. She had kept the smile on her face the whole time and when Elijah had commented the lack of manners of some people, she had innocently replied that perhaps some people didn't get much affection from their missus. She had really managed to surprise him with that comment, especially when she had stressed her words with a brief grin and a wink. That night he had learned that she was capable of standing up for herself when that was necessary. He couldn't deny that he had first seen her as some kind of delicate doll; she had captivated him from the first moment he had laid eyes on her.

How long had he been standing in front of the mirror? He bit his bottom lip and observed his reflection. Maybe he didn't consider himself as a vain person, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have cared about his appearance. He had always believed in the importance of the first impression and he felt comfortable when he knew that his tailored clothes fit him perfectly, he had shaved and his hair looked flawless. Maybe he wasn't vain, but today, just like every Thursday, he had spent a long while in front of the mirror. When he was finally satisfied, he picked up the notebook lying on his desk and headed out.

None of his siblings had asked where he went every Thursday; he doubted that they had even noticed his absence. He heard Kol and Niklaus talking, or more like bickering, in the living room, they were probably going out later. Rebekah was already out and Elijah knew perfectly well with whom. It wasn't any of Elijah's business; he thought that Rebekah deserved to be happy. He was willing to give her and Marcellus his blessing and he hoped that Niklaus would eventually do the same.

As always, he walked to the French Quarter, he needed that walk to clear his head. He was in control. He would look, smell and enjoy her presence, but he wouldn't touch. And most of all he _would not_ act on his fantasies. Not now, not ever. She was his well-earned little holiday, but he was in control, period. His body tensed, ads always, when he approached the little diner. It wasn't the kind of place where he would normally go, but he thanked his lucky stars he had decided to have a cup of coffee here six months ago after a very exhausting negotiation with the witches.

He had sat at a table, lost in his thoughts when suddenly he had picked up the sweetest scent he had ever smelled. Then she had appeared next to his table. What had happened after that, he had no clue. He had simply stared at her like an idiot; he hadn't heard a word she had said to him. Fortunately some loud sound coming from outside had snapped him out of it before she had reached the conclusion that he must be mentally challenged or something.

He swallowed and entered the diner; he spotted her immediately carrying a tray. She was wearing her powder blue uniform and a white apron, her light auburn hair was up in a bun. As always, she smiled when she noticed him. He smiled too and headed to his usual table. The diner wasn't full, it never was in this hour and after couple of hours the place would be almost empty.

"Good evening, Mr. Smith," she greeted him warmly after he had sat down. "How are you?"

"I can't complain," he replied, allowing himself to look straight into her bright blue eyes. She was so close, but yet so far away, he could practically feel her warmth.

"And you, Miss Daisy?"

"Not too bad," she said smiling. He could easily tell that her smile was genuine; she had never faked a smile for him.

"What I can get you? The usual?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, one coffee coming up."

He opened his notebook and pretended that he wasn't looking at her walking away. She returned soon with his coffee and placed it in front of him. So close…

"Here you are."

"Thank you," he managed to say.

"How is your writing coming along?" she asked and curiously glanced at his notebook.

"Well…" he muttered.

She gave him a sympathetic look and touched his shoulder. The gesture surprised him completely; he barely managed to stop himself from flinching. She didn't usually touch him, except one time when he had "accidently" spilled his coffee. He certainly wasn't proud of that, but he hadn't managed to stop himself, he had needed to know what her touch felt like. That had definitely been a mistake; he had barely managed to control himself.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Smith, you'll find your inspiration and I know that your book is going to be amazing. I'll be the first one to buy it."

He certainly didn't deserve her compassion, but in this case, he didn't care about the pathetic whining of his conscience, not when she was standing so close to him. Her heartbeat was like music to his ears and his thoughts were trying to go to the forbidden places again. He could kill everyone in this diner within seconds before anyone would realize what was happening. Then there would be no distraction, she would be all his. Or then he could take her to some more private place and really take his time with her. She could be all his as long as he would want to… Stop it, right now.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," he managed to say after clearing his throat.

"Miss!" some man called.

For a moment Elijah was willing to crush the windpipe of the damn disturber.

"Excuse me," she said and touched his shoulder again, she had no idea how much her touch was affecting him. She didn't know what he was, or even who he was, to her he was Elijah Smith, a struggling writer. He still wasn't sure how that had happened; somehow the lies had just started to pile up. First he had lied to her about his name, mostly because some part of him had feared that she would recognize the name Mikaelson. The name of his family was usually associated with fear or something worse, even among humans who knew nothing about the supernatural world. If Elijah had understood correctly, those humans saw them as some kind of crime family. No wonder after all the mayhem Niklaus and Kol had caused.

Elijah hadn't wanted his sweet Miss Daisy to be afraid of him. She should be though, if she would have any idea what was going on inside his head… He glanced at his notebook, he had only meant to use it as an excuse to sit here for hours, but then she had asked was he a writer and for some incomprehensible reason he had said yes. He just seemed to lose his ability to think clearly whenever she was near. She was more than his very own drug, she was his obsession.

He had heard that in some rare cases some humans could affect to some specific vampires like that, it was called _C_ _anticum_ _S_ _irenae_ , the song of the sirens. It was just a damn myth; he had never really believed it, not before he had met sweet Daisy. The fantasies he had about her were far from innocent, but they honestly weren't willful. Some dark part of his mind had created them without his consent. That was what he kept telling himself and sometimes he almost believed it. He was the moral one of his family, he was supposed to be the noble gentleman, but there was nothing noble about the things he wanted to do to this sweet innocent girl. Yes, he wanted all kinds of things, but he would never ever act on those urges. He allowed himself to look and smell, nothing more.

"Refill?" she asked smiling, he had finished his coffee quickly.

"Yes, please."

Once again she was so close, leaning towards him with the coffeepot.

"How is your grandmother?" he heard himself asking.

"She's fine, considering the circumstances," Daisy replied while pouring him coffee. "She's a tough lady."

"I can believe that."

He paused and looked into her beautiful eyes again.

"Listen. Miss Daisy, if there's anything I can do to help…"

"No, no," she cut in quickly. "You have patience and compassion to listen to my rambling, that's more than enough. You're a very kind man, Mr. Smith."

No, he wasn't. Still in some strange way he was pleased that she trusted him enough to confide in him. They had talked about all kinds of things during the last six months. She had told him about losing her family when she had been a child. Her grandmother was all she had left and now she was sick. Daisy would have never accepted any financial help from Elijah, but he had still helped her without her knowing it, making sure that her grandmother got the best treatment there was.

Perhaps it was his way to easy his conscience, although he hadn't actually done anything. Yet. No, he wasn't going to do anything. Why was he torturing himself by coming here every Thursday then? He wasn't sure how to answer to that, he simply wasn't strong enough to stay away. As insane as it was, she truly was his holiday; the only few hours in a week that only belonged to him. She belonged to him and he would have given almost anything if he could just take what he wanted. Her blood, body and soul. The dark animalistic side of him wanted to tear her clothes off, throw her onto the table and…

"Oh, I finally finished Pride and Prejudice," she continued, sounding excited.

"Really? What did you think?"

"I absolutely loved it, but I forgot to take it with me, I'm sorry. You'll have it back next Thursday, I promise."

He shook his head.

"No, no, you can keep it, I have plenty of books."

"I couldn't do that…"

"Please, I would really like to give it to you as a gift. Will you accept it?"

She looked at him for a brief moment and smiled before placing her warm hand softly on his.

"Yes, Mr. Smith. Thank you for your generous gift."

"You're welcome," he murmured, struggling to get any words out. She needed to go and serve the other customers again and he emptied his second cup of coffee so she could bring him a refill again. She asked how things were with his family; he had told her a partial truth about them. They could be very difficult and often they caused trouble.

"You should stand up for yourself more," she said when he told her that he have had to once again clean up his brothers' messes this week. "I'm sorry," she added quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you, it's just… I think that you deserve to be treated better."

He had no idea how to reply to that, but fortunately he didn't have to, someone was calling her again. Just like every Thursday, the evening went by fast and finally he was the last customer left. The old cook was leaving, he told Daisy to lock up. Elijah hated the idea of her being here all alone so late and he had arranged a loyal young vampire called Joey to keep an eye on her and make sure that she got home alright when Elijah wasn't here. Of course Joey wasn't allowed to approach her, only observe without her noticing. Why did Elijah only came here every Thursday then? Even his self-control had its limits and he certainly didn't want his family to know about Daisy. The moments he spent with her only belonged to him.

"Alright," she said smiling. "I'm all done; just give me a moment to get my coat."

Every Thursday he walked her home and every Thursday he acted like a perfect gentleman, he hadn't even tried to hold her hand. That must be why she trusted him and was so comfortable around him; he knew that she had some unpleasant experiences. She had never said that out loud, but he had read it between the lines. She shivered a little and wrapped her coat tighter around her when they stepped outside.

"Cold night."

"Here," he said and took his own coat off.

"Thank you, but I don't want you to be cold…"

"I won't be," he assured and wrapped the coat around her.

"You're very sweet, thank you."

"You're welcome."

They walked silently for a while; he suppressed his urge to sniff her hair and press his lips against her neck. The song of the sirens indeed… According to the myth, the effect would never go away; she would always affect him like this. Like a drug. He didn't want to escort her home, he wanted to take her to his bedroom and never let her leave. He wanted to take everything she had to offer to him. But of course he didn't do that, he simply walked her home and bid her good night.

"Wait," she said when he turned around. "Your coat."

She smiled while handing the coat to him; her scent was all over it. He didn't have time to process that when she was suddenly in front of him. She pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. It felt like a lightning going though his body, for a moment he was paralyzed.

"Good night, Mr. Smith."

He had no idea if he said something before walking away, he felt much disoriented. A kiss on the cheek… How would it feel if she would… No. He would look and he would smell, nothing more. How could he ever live with himself if he would lose control and do something irreversible? If he would be smart at all he would end this, but he already knew that he wasn't going to do that. No, he would go home, take a cold bath and see her again next Thursday. The thought made him feel strangely calm, he felt ready to deal with whatever problems he needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't really mean to continue this story, but some of you asked a second part, so here it is. There's going to be at least one more chapter after this, if you're interested.**

* * *

 **Part 2**

2 months later

It was Thursday. To the most people in the small diner that didn't mean anything, it was just like any other day. To Daisy Callahan however it was her favorite day of the week. It was the day when he would be here. Elijah Smith, the mysterious writer who carried some heavy burden on his shoulders. He had never said that, but she wasn't blind, she had noticed how distressed he often looked.

She didn't think that it was just because of his writer's block or the difficulties he had with his family, he just looked so…tormented. Seeing that look on his face always made her heart ache, she would have wanted to give him a hug and somehow made him smile. She loved it when he smiled at her, although there was usually something sad about his smile.

They had known each other for 8 months now and yet sometimes she felt that she didn't know him at all. She would have really liked to get to know him and she had given him very clear signals, but he still acted like he would be her brother or something. Maybe he was just very conservative or a little shy and she needed to be patient. She was almost sure that he was interested in her, but her touch made him to immediately pull away. It made her feel embarrassed and insecure, she didn't want him to think that she was promiscuous or overly pushy, that wasn't how her grandmother had raised her. No, she had been taught that a man was supposed to make the first move.

He had sort of made some kind of move few times, but he had always backed away quickly. She just couldn't understand. Was it possible that she was really, really misreading him? Maybe he simply wasn't interested in her like that, maybe he just saw her as a friend. Or just a waitress he chatted with once a week. She hoped that he at least saw her as a friend; sadly she had really fallen head over heels with him. Of course she knew how foolish that was and she didn't even want to imagine what her grandmother would say.

Was there any real chance that a man like him could want someone like her? She had read between the lines that his family was wealthy, unlike hers. She didn't have much to offer, not to him or to anyone else. There had been someone in her life once, but it hadn't ended well. Still things could be much worse, she was nothing but grateful that he had shown what he was before she had married him. His brutal attack had maybe left her physically and mentally scarred for a long time, but she had survived.

Of course it had made her cautious, but she felt safe with Elijah Smith. She didn't think that he could ever hurt her; he was a good man, a gentleman. Couple more hours, then he would be here. The thought made her smile. Maybe they would never be more than friends, but she was willing to settle for that. She enjoyed his company and if she wasn't badly mistaken, the feeling was mutual.

She had a genuine smile on her face when she went to take orders from two men who had just sat at the corner table. The other one had blondish hair and blue eyes, the other one dark hair and dark eyes, they were both quite handsome. She hadn't seen them before; they were both observing her more or less curiously. Hopefully they weren't the type of men who thought that they had the right to grope her or make disgusting suggestions because she was a waitress. She hated those kinds of men.

"Hello," she greeted them. "What can I get you gentlemen?"

They both smiled charmingly and kept staring at her.

"Well hello there, darling," the dark-haired man said, he had a British accent. "I think I'll have a cup of coffee. Black."

"Alright. And for you?"

"I'll have the same," the blonde man replied, he had the same accent than the other man.

"Sure, coming right up."

She could feel their eyes on her when she walked away, it made her very uncomfortable. But then again, she had got used to all kinds of customers. Hopefully these two were harmless.

"Here you are," she said when she placed the cups in front of them.

"Thank you, love," the blonde man said. "Daisy, is it?"

She raised her eyebrows, how did he know her name, she didn't have a nametag or anything.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"No, not yet. I'm Klaus and this is my brother Kol."

She startled when the dark-haired man stood up, took her hand and kissed it.

"Charmed."

"Sure… I'm sorry, I don't…"

"I believe you know our older brother," Klaus continued. "Elijah."

Daisy's eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize you're Mr. Smith's brothers. It's nice to meet you."

They both stared at her for a brief moment before speaking.

"Mr. Smith?" Kol stated and cleared his throat.

For a moment Daisy wasn't sure if they were talking about the same person, but she only knew one Elijah and he had often mentioned his brothers.

"Yes, Elijah Smith. Are we talking about the same person?"

"Yes, we are," Klaus replied, he sounded amused. "Good old Elijah. Full of surprises."

"All say," Kol added grinning. "I must say that I'm a little offended he hasn't introduced you to us. How long have you two been together?"

"No, no," Daisy replied quickly. "We're not really…together, we're just…friends."

"Friends?" Klaus repeated innocently.

"Yes."

"Do you fancy him?" Kol asked.

A faint flush was rising in Daisy's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not comfortable to continue this conversation."

"Of course, our apologies," Klaus said politely. "How long have you and Elijah known each other?"

"8 months."

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"8 months? Are you serious?"

"Yes," Daisy replied cautiously.

Kol sighed and shook his head.

"Elijah, Elijah… He's lucky he has us, isn't he, Nik?"

"I would say so," Klaus replied smirking. "No wonder he has been so tense lately."

"Well, we're going to fix that."

Daisy was more than confused when Kol stepped in front of her and looked into her eyes. His pupils looked strange.

"Alright, darling, enough with the hard to get act. We both know you want Elijah to shag you, so you're going to tell him that tonight and end his misery…"

Daisy gasped in shock and slapped Kol before she managed to stop herself.

"I don't know who do you think you are, but you have no right to talk to me like that," she snapped. "Maybe I'm just a waitress, but that doesn't make me a disreputable woman."

He looked stunned when she turned around and marched away, her face was bright red. She was aware that everyone in the diner was looking at her.

"Daisy!" Mr. Dunham, her supervisor, hissed and motioned her to come to him.

She knew that she was in trouble, but she tried her best to stay calm. Slapping a customer wasn't acceptable under any circumstances and she had never before lost her self-control like that. His words had just genuinely shocked her; he had thought that he could just order her to… That was nothing but humiliating. What had Elijah said to them about her?

She tried her best to explain and apologize, but Mr. Dunham wasn't willing to listen, he fired her. No, no, no… She really needed this job; she needed to take care of her grandmother. Tears were burning behind her eyes when she grabbed her coat and headed outside, she didn't even notice that Elijah's brothers had left. It was raining. Perfect. Could this day be any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, dark Elijah. I changed the rating to M just to be safe.**

* * *

 **Part 3**

Elijah stared at the modest two-storey apartment building across the street and clenched his fists. All he needed to do was go inside, knock and…And what? He couldn't just go to her home. Why not? He wasn't a stranger; he was a friend who wanted to make sure that she was alright after losing her job. Sure, he was a real knight. More like a pathetic addict who wanted his drug. He needed to see her; he had been looking forward to it the whole damn week. When he had went to the diner and she hadn't been there… He had been very close to do some very unpleasant things.

He needed his few short hours with her, more than he had truly realized. He needed to see her, smell her, hear her heartbeat, pretend that his mouth wasn't watering when he imagined what he would want to do to her… Things needed to be like they had been before. He could easily arrange her job back, assuming she wanted that. Her boss had said that she had attacked some customer. Elijah found that more than hard to believe, he had seen her dealing with very difficult morons without ever losing her smile. What had this customer done to her? The thought made Elijah to grit his teeth, if he would have been there…

He needed to see her. Not in her home. She would be all alone. No, her grandmother was there as well. So what, he could get rid of some old woman without any effort… No, stop it. He forced himself to turn around and march away. He would see her tomorrow. In a public place. If she wouldn't want her old job back, he would think of some other way to help her. Maybe he could hire her, there were plenty of things she could do for him… Sure, that would be a wonderful idea if he would be a masochist. Oh please, he _was_ a masochist. Why else would he keep on torturing himself like this?

His damn obsession had got worse, he even dreamt of her almost every night and yet he wasn't smart enough to end this. Sure he could end this; he could just finally give in. Why couldn't he do that, just this once? Why did he always have to be the moral one while his brothers did whatever they wanted? Because he wasn't a monster. Wasn't he really? Well that was debatable.

He wasn't a human, he hadn't been in centuries. He had taken more lives than he could remember. His source of nourishment was blood. And most of all, he was seriously considering of giving in to his darkest urges, to harm a sweet innocent young woman who had never wronged him in any way. On the contrary, she had been nothing but kind to him, opened her heart to him. Didn't that honestly make him a monster? Yes, it did. It was kind of ironic how a delicate little human could have this kind of influence on him, one of the most powerful creatures in the world.

He had struggled for so long to suppress the dark side of him, he had been determined not to become a monster, but that darkness was still in him. It was a part of him, no matter how unpleasant it was for him to acknowledge this fact. He had never wanted anything so badly than he wanted sweet Miss Daisy and he truly was afraid that he would eventually lose control. He couldn't let that happen, he just couldn't. What he needed right now was a very cold bath. He was more than tense when he arrived home and headed to his room.

"Elijah!" Niklaus' voice called from the living room. "A word?"

"This really isn't the best time…"

"It's important."

Elijah clenched his fists and sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Fine."

Niklaus and Kol were both sitting in the sofa having a drink when Elijah entered the living room.

"What is it?"

"We know about your girl," Kol stated casually. "The waitress."

Elijah froze.

"What?"

"You have acted strangely," Niklaus continued. "So of course we wanted to find out what the problem was. We found out about your little…romance two weeks ago."

Elijah's eyes narrowed, they couldn't be serious.

"I appreciate your…concern, but you have no idea what you're talking about," he stated coolly. "Now if that was all…"

"No, there's more," Kol cut in. "We went to see your girl earlier today, just to see what all the fuzz was about, and I'm afraid things got a little…out of hand."

"What?" Elijah snarled.

"She's fine," Niklaus said. "We wanted to give you a hand, the whole thing was just sad, but unfortunately we didn't realize that she's immune to compulsion. We thought that she's on vervain and tried to have a word with her, but she was hysterical."

Elijah was unable to move, this couldn't be happening.

"What did you do?" he asked, he couldn't recognize his own voice.

"Well, we couldn't just leave her there, she was screaming, so we brought her here," Kol replied. "She's in your room. Just call it an early birthday gift or something…"

Elijah zoomed out before Kol could finish his sentence. His room… He couldn't form any clear thoughts; he simply needed to get to his room as fast as he could. The door was closed; he yanked it open and froze in the doorway. Daisy was in his bed, gagged and her hands tied to the bedposts. She was crying and pulling at the ties. She had pulled them so hard that her wrists were bleeding. The hem of her dress had risen up to her thighs; her legs were kicking in panic.

He couldn't move or make a sound, he simply stared at her. She was here, in his bed. He had imagined this moment for so many times…No… No, no, no… Finally she noticed him, her eyes widened and she made muffled sounds, clearly begging him to help her. Her heart was beating like a drum and the scent of her blood and fear… It awoke the predator in him. She was the sweetest prey he had ever smelled. He was hungry and not just for her blood. No. No!

"Miss Daisy," he said, his voice sounded foreign. "I need you to listen to me very carefully and do exactly what I ask of you." He paused and slowly entered the room, she looked confused and frightened. "I'm going to untie you now and when I do, you must get up and run. Don't talk, don't stop, don't look back, just run as fast as you can. You must get as far away from me as you can. Please nod if you understand."

Her eyes widened in terror, she stared at him disbelievingly. Elijah clenched his fists, he was struggling to stay in control, but he could feel that he was losing. The beast in him had no intention to give its prize up, not when she was right here for the taking. Finally. His mouth was watering, she smelled absolutely delicious. He wanted to have her. All of her. She let out a muffled scream when the black veins appeared under his eyes and his fangs came out.

"Please nod if you understand!"

She nodded; tears of terror were coursing down her cheeks.

"Forgive me," he murmured and approached the bed. Her heart was pounding even faster, her whole body was shaking. He acted as quickly as he could, he was very careful not to touch her while untying her.

"Run!" he shouted as soon as her hands were free. "Run!"

Despite of her terror, she obeyed quickly, got to her shaky feet and ran. Oh no… Unfortunately he realized his mistake too late; he shouldn't have told her to run. The predator in him wanted to chase its prey. He struggled as hard as he could to stop it, but the beast was stronger. His hunger for her was stronger. He had never wanted anything so desperately in his life. He wasn't going to let her get away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts. Daisy isn't a witch or anything like that; she's just a human who is immune to compulsion. She doesn't know anything about vampires or anything supernatural.**

* * *

 **Part 4**

Daisy had never been more terrified, she was running for her life. She had no idea where she was running, she was in panic and the house looked huge, she didn't know where she could get out. The hallway… Closed doors… Crying out for help crossed her mind, but then she remembered the men who had brought her here. Elijah's brothers. Were they monsters too? Her mind was still unable to process that, all she knew was that she had to get out… She let out a scream when Elijah was suddenly standing in front of her. She didn't have time to even try to turn around, the next thing she realized was that she was being pulled up by her hips and thrown over his shoulder.

"No! Let me go!" she shouted in panic, her legs were kicking desperately and her fists were banging on his back. It made no difference; his grip was viselike and he didn't even seem to notice her struggling.

"No, don't! Please!"

This wasn't real, this was a nightmare. It had to be. He was a good man, this couldn't be happening. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't. He was a kind man, nothing like Clyde. Tears were running down her cheeks, all she could think about was the most horrible night in her life four years ago. She couldn't go through it again, she wouldn't survive. She wasn't going to survive either way; he was going to kill her. No… No, he wouldn't. He wasn't a human… He was some kind of monster. She screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled as hard as she could, she didn't have anything to lose. He was carrying her back to that room.

"Elijah? What are you doing?" a male voice asked. It was one of his brothers; she was too scared to remember which one.

"This isn't any of your business," Elijah replied, his voice sounded so…cold. "You have already done more than enough."

"Please, please help me!" Daisy pleaded, although she didn't even know who she was talking to, all she saw was Elijah's back.

"What… Is this a joke?" his other brother asked disbelievingly.

Elijah let out a humorless laugh.

"A joke? Yes, I suppose that's how you both see me, someone you can walk all over and who will always clean up your mess."

"What…"

"I'm sick of you both," Elijah snarled. "You act like spoiled brats and expect me to simply tolerate it over and over again. You think you have the right to do whatever you please without caring how it affects anyone else. She was mine, something I needed, but why would that matter to either of you? No, you just had to once again make a mess and now I have to deal with the consequences. Nothing new there, but this will be the last time. I'm done and I suggest you will stay out of my sight."

"No, please help me!" Daisy shouted when Elijah marched past his brothers. They didn't say anything, they looked stunned.

Her struggling and panic started to exhaust her; she took a hold of Elijah's jacket, trying desperately to regain some kind of control.

"Don't… Please, you don't have to do this…" she pleaded desperately when they were back in the bedroom, he slammed the door shut. She whimpered when he threw her on the bed, she felt that she couldn't breathe. Her teary eyes looked at him; his face was the face of a monster. The look in his eyes was so dark, so scary; she could hardly even recognize him. He stood beside the bed and hungrily stared at her, she let out a sob when he licked his lips.

"Don't…"

She tried to move, but no more than a second later he was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. She had no chance to fight him off, he was inhumanly strong. Struggling was useless, but she tried it either way. He held her still effortlessly and leaned towards her, she felt him touching her neck with his lips and his sharp teeth. She was shaking; tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"Mr. Smith... Elijah," she said in a small voice, she wasn't struggling anymore. "I-I don't believe this is you, you're a good man. I-I lo-love you."

She was stuttering, but somehow she managed to get those words out. It was the truth and she wanted him to know it, even if it wouldn't change anything. Maybe the person she had fallen in love with didn't really exist, maybe it had been just a mask, an act. She couldn't believe that, she just couldn't. He didn't move or speak; his lips were still touching her neck. Her heart was pounding, few more tears were streaming down from her eyes and her chest was rising and falling fast, but she didn't really feel scared anymore. No, for some very strange reason she was almost calm.

"I love you," she repeated more clearly.

He still didn't move, but she felt how tense he was.

"You're a good man, Elijah, I believe that you are."

"No, I'm not," he hissed through clenched teeth. "You have no idea what I am and what I've done. What I want to do to you."

She swallowed and blinked the tears from her eyes.

"Maybe not, but I don't think this is you. I've met a monster and whatever you are, I don't think you're like him."

"Like who?"

She needed to take a deep breath before she could reply.

"His name was Clyde; we were engaged four years ago. He came to my home one night when nana wasn't there, he was drunk and he wanted to… I think you can guess. I didn't want to, not before the wedding. He…he got angry and he hurt me. He would have probably killed me if my neighbor wouldn't have heard my screams. I was in a hospital for almost a month."

Daisy had never spoken about that night to anyone, not even to her grandmother. It was strange how calm she sounded when she talked about it now. She couldn't see Elijah's face, but she felt him tensing even more. He cursed, his voice sounded like a growl.

"Don't move," he snarled when he raised his head. "For the love of God, don't move."

She didn't have time to react in any way when he was on his feet. He grabbed a small wooden table and smashed it against the wall. She covered her mouth with both hands to muffle a scream when he slammed a table leg through his stomach and cursed.

"Don't move," he hissed and backed away next to the wall. Clearly he was in a lot of pain, he was bleeding. Very slowly she got into a sitting position, but she didn't try to move away from the bed. He gritted his teeth and hissed in pain when he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Neither of them spoke, Daisy curled her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She kept her eyes on Elijah, he seemed beyond exhausted. He hadn't pulled the table leg out; it was still piercing his stomach. She had no idea what would happen now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Elijah stared in front of him with empty eyes. What had just happened began slowly to sink into him. The pain in his stomach didn't matter; the shame hit him harder than anything else. What he had just done made him sick. He was nothing but a monster.

"Mr. Smith?" Daisy's cautious voice said after a long silence. "Mr. Smith?"

"It's Mikaelson," Elijah murmured, he wasn't looking at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My last name is Mikaelson."

"Oh… I see. Are you…alright, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Was _he_ alright? The irony of her question almost made him chuckle.

"No, Miss Daisy, I can't really say that I would be alright," he muttered.

"Yes, I can see that you are bleeding, is there anything I can do to help?"

Somehow he managed to look up at her. She was sitting on his bed with her legs curled up against her chest. She had bloody bruises on her wrists, her hair was tangled, her eyes were swollen because of the crying and she was still trembling a little. Yet for some incomprehensible reason he saw concern in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Why would you possibly want to help me?" he asked.

"I… You are in pain," she replied.

He let out a humorless chuckle.

"I'm a monster, I deserve to suffer."

"I don't believe that," she said quietly.

"Really? You just saw what I am, you would be a fool for not to be afraid."

She looked at him for several heartbeats before replying.

"What are you?"

"A vampire," he replied.

Her eyes widened, she looked confused for a moment.

"I have heard some stories, but I never thought… This is strange."

"Yes… I suppose that's one way to put it."

He paused and sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything, but I never meant for this to happen."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment before he managed to reply.

"I was drawn to you the moment we met and I should have stayed as far away from you as I could, but I was too selfish for that. Your scent, your presence, the sound of your voice, it was all like a drug to me. I… I have tried for centuries to be somewhat a moral person, but when I met you… I have never wanted anything so desperately in my life."

She blinked few times, trying to process his words.

"When you say that you want me… Does that mean you want to kill me?"

He lowered his head, he couldn't face her.

"I want all of you," he muttered. "I know this must be difficult to believe, but I'm not usually like this, I don't…lose control. You are my own personal addiction and the darker side of me would do anything to have you. Every part of you."

Her lips parted as she looked up at him, unblinking.

"Do I mean anything to you?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. "I have enjoyed every moment I have spent with you, but I don't trust myself enough to… I couldn't live with myself if anything would happen to you."

She was quiet again before speaking.

"What will happen now?"

That was an excellent question.

"I don't know," he murmured.

"Alright… Do you need some help with your wound?"

He shook his head.

"I will heal after pulling the table leg out. I haven't done that yet because I want to be sure that I am in control."

"So you heal quickly and you have lived for centuries?" she stated, she sounded curious.

"Yes."

"Right… Have you been addicted to many people before me?"

"No, you are the first. Everything about you is intoxicating to me."

She didn't seem to know what to think about that.

"Should I be flattered?"

The corners of his mouth were twitching, he couldn't help it.

"Well, you do smell incredibly good, I could spend hours sniffing your hair."

Her eyes widened, he wanted to bite his tongue off.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I mean, I wouldn't really…"

"That's okay," she replied and hid her mouth with her hand.

He frowned when he heard her stomach growling.

"You are hungry."

"What?"

"I can hear your… I have a very good hearing."

"Oh…"

She looked embarrassed and touched her stomach.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"I… Yes, that would be nice, thank you. I haven't really eaten much today."

He nodded and braced himself for getting up.

"Please don't move," he muttered and gritted his teeth while slowly standing up. The damn table leg hurt like hell, but he didn't dare to pull it out, not yet. He made his way to the hallway and asked the first maid he saw to bring something to eat from the kitchen. First he obviously had to compel the maid to ignore the table leg. According to his brothers, Daisy was immune to compulsion… That was a big problem since she knew now what he was. He had no idea how to handle that.

But to be fair, he didn't really know how to handle anything at the moment. Daisy should have been nothing but scared and repulsed by him after what he had done to her, but for some reason she wasn't. His hunger for her was just as strong as ever, but he felt more in control now. There was no way in hell he would ever hurt her like that bastard. Clyde. Elijah had already decided that he would find this man and kill him for hurting Daisy. She was right where he had left her when he returned to his bedroom.

"Elijah…" she started. "I'm sorry, can I call you Elijah?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "I would really like to know what will happen to me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have an answer to that yet," he replied. "I'm aware you have no reason to believe anything I say, but I'm not going to hurt you. I will do whatever I have to do to control myself."

She looked distressed.

"Nana… She's going to be worried and she needs my help, please, I need to go home."

Elijah lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. But I can send someone to look after your grandmother."

Her eyebrows furrowed, she looked at him cautiously.

"Someone?"

"A nurse," Elijah clarified. "Would that be alright?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose so, but I'm not sure if nana will let a stranger in…"

"I will handle that, no need to worry. No harm will come to your grandmother," he added quickly when he saw the look in her eyes.

He was going to keep that promise, no matter what. She gave a soft, exhausted sigh; everything that had happened had drained away her energy. If only today could have been like all the other Thursdays… The truth was that he didn't really want that. His Daisy was finally here and he didn't want to let her go.


End file.
